Soledad compartida
by Marceline Strasser
Summary: La navidad no es una epoca demasiado feliz para Castiel pero eso esta a punto de cambiar, gracias a su amor por la música y a su compañero en la misma


Bueno realmente pienso que esto merece una explicación porque quizás piensen que no parece muy Castiel sus pensamientos, pero recordemos que detrás de esa fachada de chico rudo, esta dispuesto a ayudar si le caes bien incluso si no lo haces, si el caso es grave, es por eso que para mi sus pensamientos son un poco más suaves. Y este escrito es mi participación en ⌠Corazon de Melon Yaoi⌡

 _ **Ensayo.**_

¿Por qué todos están tan jodidamente contentos el día de hoy? Es detestable, la sonrisa tonta del idiota de Nathaniel solo termina de arruinar mi humor, no es que sea amargado pero ¡Diablos! Hoy no es un día feliz, si se acerca navidad pero esa no es una puta razón válida para ser tan feliz.

El timbre me salva de pasar más tiempo con gente asquerosamente feliz y en menos de lo normal ya me encuentro en el sótano aunque se supone que nuestra practica es más tarde, bueno, mucho más tarde pero no quiero ir a casa, allí únicamente me espera Demonio.

A sabiendas de cuantas horas me esperan, busco mi guitarra en mi rincón predilecto, en cuanto al encuentro vuelvo a dejar todo a oscuras porque no necesito la luz para tocar, conozco mi guitarra a la perfección. Y su sonido me va relajando al tiempo en que la toco, sin embargo, falta algo, falta Lysandro con su voz seráfica y su envidiable calma.

El tiempo pasa, rápido o lento, no lo sé pero solo despierto cuando cierto chico de ojos bicolores me despierta de mi sueño con la delicadeza típica de un victoriano incluso sus ademanes son elegantes y no logro entender eso ¿Cómo un chico puede ser tan jodidamente elegante? Lysandro, susurro para mí mismo, no eres normal.

– Castiel ¿Cuántas horas llevas aquí? – Mi amigo, que incómoda palabra me mira fijamente, preocupado, con sus ojos que son bosque y agua al mismo tiempo, su mirada se turba de preocupación de nuevo – Castiel contéstame.

– No sé – Ah, mi sinceridad parece preocupar aún más a Lysandro – ¿Qué horas son?

– Las… – Parece buscar algo entre sus ropas.

– Perdiste el reloj de nuevo ¿Verdad? – Mi tono burlesco sale incluso sin mi consentimiento.

– Sí – Siento deseos de imitar los memes de Facebook y hacer un épico facepalm pero me controlo – Es igual, seguro llevas aquí algunas horas más de las que deberías.

– ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

– Castiel, tus dedos están colorados – Odio cuando alguna parte de mi cuerpo decide negarse a ayudarme y me delata, se acerca con ese andar tan tranquilo que no entiendo cómo logra – Muéstrame tus dedos – Su voz aún sin cantar es suave y hermosa ¿Yo acabo de decir hermosa? Definitivamente estoy jodido, agradezco no tener tendencia a hablar en voz alta, revisa mis dedos con cuidado, sin evadir nada – Parecen estar solo un poco maltratados pero creo que es mejor que hoy no practiquemos, te puedes lastimar más.

– Deja de ser tan niña, Lys – Digo, para obviar la situación incómoda que se está generando entre los dos a base de sus palabras, él me observa sin decir nada pero es como si me estuviera regañando – Sabes que mis dedos están bien, necesitamos practicar – Quiero escuchar tu voz.

Lysandro asiente y aunque su rostro sigue siendo serio, sus ojos bicolores se muestran tan o más preocupados que al inicio pero sabe guardar silencio, una cualidad que odio y admiro en él aunque nunca lo admitiría, al fin y al cabo es mi mejor amigo, no le puedo decir que odio nunca saber lo que piensa y aún menos que daría lo que fuera por saberlo, nunca se enterara, no importa cuánto muera por decirlo, nuestra amistad es mucho más importante de lo que jamás será un capricho por muy explicable que este sea.

Su voz resuena en las paredes con aquel típico timbre tan angelical y propio del albino, es tan digamos que indescriptible para que no se le suba el ego que a veces incluso logra distraerme de mi guitarra, por suerte él no se da cuenta ya que mis dedos actúan mejor que mi cerebro y siguen el ritmo, mientras yo me embriago con la voz y esencia de mi amigo, vale, nunca he pensado eso. La canción se alarga mucho más de lo que en verdad es porque ninguno quería parar o al menos yo no. Si paraban perderían aquel momento especial, donde todo es perfecto, donde todo está como debe estar.

Pero todo lo bueno en algún momento debe terminar y así fue como la canción dio sus notas finales y Lysandro está aún perdido en aquel mundo donde la música es todo, ni siquiera existo yo. Pero eso es normal, siempre ha sido así y ya me resigne a no existir en su mundo perfecto.

– Eso sonó bien – Murmura Lys para sí mismo, odia que crean que es egocéntrico – Supongo que estará bien por hoy.

– Deja de mentir – No odio las mentiras pero odio que él las diga porque siento que desconfía de mí o aún peor que cree que me está haciendo algún bien al mentir.

– No lo hago.

– Lysandro…

– Castiel.

Quizás nadie entienda nuestra amistad, a veces ni yo mismo pero existe y es grande, a veces mucho más grande de lo que cualquiera pensaría. Somos los polos opuestos y por eso mismo nos hemos atraído siempre aunque de formas muy distintas, Lysandro me ve tan solo como un amigo, eso duele de solo pensarlo, mientras que yo lamentablemente lo veo como mucho más y es un asco pero un asco que estoy dispuesto a soportar por mantener lo que sea que exista entre nosotros.

Nuestras miradas se mantienen y parecen que combaten aunque realmente no es eso, sus ojos intentan convencerme de ceder y dejar de lastimar mis dedos y los míos buscan convencerlo de seguir para que su voz me calme y siga transformando toda la ira que precisamente hoy parece gobernar mi interior. Lys sonríe con aquella sonrisa misteriosa que no te permite saber que piensa a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo conociéndolo y le sonrió de vuelta sin siquiera pensarlo, es una de las mayores habilidades que tiene el albino, me domina sin siquiera intentarlo, sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

– De acuerdo – Cede cuando yo estoy a punto de ceder también, por suerte, a pesar de su control sobre mí, él es el diplomático – Pero antes voy a buscar algo para que comamos.

Se va y me deja solo con todos estos sentimientos que a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevo con ellos aún no sé controlar y es que soy completamente nuevo en esto de controlarme, usualmente si estoy de mal humor dejo que todo el maldito mundo se entere y listo pero esto es muy diferente, creo que es la primera vez que realmente siento algo así, con Debrah, lo único que es remotamente parecido a este sentimiento fue mucho más fácil porque ella fue la de la iniciativa, con Lys eso es sencillamente imposible por lo cual es bastante más difícil además hay una pequeña diferencia de género y de gustos entre estos dos, no es como si se pudiera decir que son dos piedras iguales.

Castiel, céntrate y ¡Maldita sea! Deja de comparar a Lys con la zorra, él no es así y jamás podrá serlo ¡Diablos! Déjalo, Castiel, déjalo y si puedes también deja de arruinar todas tus putas oportunidades de mantener una banda, deja de mezclarlas con los sentimientos, ya, como si eso fuera posible. El sentimiento es la misma esencia de la música y si los separas entonces no vales nada como músico, ni siquiera mereces el título.

Joder, joder, joder. Hoy estoy peor de lo normal definitivamente, mis sentimientos están salidos de control y probablemente sea culpa de la maldita y cercana navidad, y el pensar que de nuevo tendré que pasarla jodidamente solo, aunque jamás aceptaré que me molesta además a nadie debería importarle pero tampoco deberían intentar contagiar el jodido espíritu navideño, si quieren vivir que dejen vivir.

– Castiel ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – Lysandro interrumpe mis divagaciones, es increíble lo rápido que volvió ¿O yo he estado tanto tiempo perdido en mis pensamientos? Asiento antes de que crea que lo estoy ignorando – Deja de atormentarte.

– ¿Atormentarme? – Me muevo un poco para dejarle espacio a él y a la buena cantidad de comida que trae – ¡No es así!

– ¿Sabes qué negarlo gritando no lo hace menos cierto? – Me sonríe de esa manera tan particular suya, que suaviza sus palabras para que no me enfade y al ver que no le contesto más mi casi segura cara de mala leche, toma algo de la bolsa y lo tomo cuando está a punto de darme en la cara – Cualquiera diría que has pasado una noche terrible.

– O puede que una noche fantástica y una mala mañana ¿No crees? – Bromeo pero la nueva seriedad en el rostro de Lys me advierte que mi broma no le causa ni cinco de gracia, sus ojos, lo más expresivo de su rostro me taladran – Bueno, una noche mala y quizás una mañana peor.

– ¿Has probado el yoga? – El albino puede llegar a ser irónico en ocasiones y después de que le explicara, parece haberse puesto de humor para hacerlo, sabe que mamá una vez me llevo y joder que prometí no volver a estirarme de esa forma, nunca – Dicen que relaja el alma.

– Ya ¿Después de doler de los cojones? – Le respondo brusco aunque él no parece afectado por eso, ha de ser la costumbre – A ti te veo – Lo miro más fijamente y de nuevo sus ojos luchan contra los míos pero aquel brillo no se me escapa – Algo contento ¿Algo paso?

– Se podría decir.

– Ya – Odio cuando se pone de misterioso ¿Por qué no entiendes que quiero saber todo de ti?

– Como sea ¿Estas ocupado estas navidades? – Lo miro mal, o bueno, lo más mal que puedo llegar a mirar a Lysandro sin sucumbir a su tranquilidad y el movimiento de mis ojos es suficiente respuesta – ¿Quieres pasar las navidades en mi casa?

– Hmmm –Seguramente mi expresión avisa de mi incredulidad pero el sonido de mi boca es mi intento de hablar, no lo creo ¿Lys invitándome a pasar vacaciones en su casa? Eso es bastante extraño, vale, mucho más que extraño aunque quizás pueda ser verdad ¿Lo será? ¿Puedo ir? ¿No molestare? – Si – Por mucho que intente fingir desinterés, el sonido de mi voz es un tanto mucho más agudo de lo que me gustaría.

– Me alegro.

La sonrisa, algo más grande que de costumbre, que me regala y su mirada, llena de brillo son suficientes para superarme, diablos, sé que me arrepentiré de esto pero si no es ahora, nunca será, me acerco a él con tanta rapidez que termino tumbándonos y antes de que Lys reaccione y se aparte, lo beso, no de una manera romántica, no, eso lo haría si tuviera tiempo.

Nuestro beso es de furia, de descontrol y de algo más, es rápido pero se siente eterno pues su sabor es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida y lamento tenerlo que probar así, el arrepentimiento de mancillar así sus labios me hace alejar, Lysandro merece alguien mejor, no un chico que lastima sus labios y lo golpea en el afán de besarlo.

Me alejo y mis ojos representan mi vergüenza, lo siento inmensamente pero antes de que tenga tiempo para disculparme o siquiera para que el rojo de mi cabello deje de confundirse con mi cara, Lysandro me atrae de nuevo hacia él. Y cuando sus labios me tocan, es muy diferente.

Más calmado, más propio de Lysandro mientras el otro era más propio de mí, este es romántico en toda la extensión de la palabra, sus labios saben dulces cuando guían los míos, sin prisas para disfrutar al máximo del momento, sus brazos van a mi cadera y sin siquiera pensarlo mis manos están en sus hombros, jalan de sus cabellos para mantener el beso, eterno y profundo como debió ser el primero, mucho mejor que el anterior porque en este participamos los dos. La confusión y la felicidad se arremolinan en mi interior furiosamente y aunque difícil de describir había otro sentimiento latente allí, más poderoso que los anteriores y que solo Lysandro era capaz de despertar.

Cuando el beso finalizo, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos de una forma curiosa, un lindo sonrojo decoraba su cara y seguramente uno no tan bonito la mía y su sonrisa evito que me alejara avergonzado de mí mismo por el primer beso y confuso por el segundo.

– A veces la música no es la única forma de expresar los sentimientos – Murmuro el chico que tantos sentimientos provoca en mí y su sonrisa se volvió más firme por la aparición de la mía.


End file.
